hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Dream Fantasy (film)
Sweet Dream Fantasy is a 2010 American pornographic film written and directed by Name here and starring Kuroshi Yaranaika (Niran Rattanakosin) Plot Rickard is a high-school student with a learning disability; his hot-to-trot teacher, Niran. The whole class is enraptured by this piece of hot, forbidden man, and he obliges, pleasing each of them in turn on his rota of "detention" sessions. Rickard yearns for a turn, and in the meantime, torments himself to all ends. When he falls asleep in class and has the hottest dream yet about his teacher, will he be ready for his "punishment"? Official Critiques "The whole thing begins with an entrance scene in which the teacher character is introduced, hilighting the various positive points of his body, trying to get the watcher interested. It was about now I realized this was a homosexual porno, which I hadn't been told, and that pissed me off. But I needed the money. So my first thought about this was that it was perverted, and sounded like it was written by sixteen-year-old in her bedroom. The basic plot is sloppy, if you want to call it a plot. There's no allusions at all, which means there's no tension. I guess that would be pretty bad if you were trying to... 'enjoy'... the movie. I had to turn away during the dream sequence. It was that terrifying. I thought it was a pornography, then I thought it was a horror. Then I realized; it must have inintentionally been both. Seriously, whoever devised this thing must have only been trying to cater to some really creepy mothers-basement nerds! A dungeon?! Really?! If I had seen a dragon, it would have been no fucking surprise. And then it doesn't even have a wrap-up. Okay, they screwed, yay. Is that it? Was that all? I mean, was that REALLY the conclusion?! The moral of the story was that happiness is fucking your teacher, who EVERYONE already had a turn with. I mean, I know this is a stupid porn, but seriously. A better ending would have been it turning out THAT was a dream, too. Princess is in another castle! With the principle. Or a dragon. In short, this was terrifying. I'm sure the actors enjoyed themselves fucking well, and if you're into that crazy sort of nerd orgy shit, you'll fucking love it. If I have to say one positive thing, the actor for the teacher worked with what he had. I guess. He needs to graduate to something higher-quality, seriously, nerds get their shit off the net anyway, they're scared of the sun." ''-''Lovino Vargas ' Other Reviews ''"Good movie. Much sex." ''- Berwald Oxenstierna ''"First off, I'll let you know that I got given the DVD to this movie for free. I would never ever pay to see this movie nor would I recommend it. It's a fucking big waste of your money, trust me. And whatever money was put into this movie is money wasted. Not to mention it was a waste of my time and time is money, so money wasted even though I got given this DVD for free. Freaking hell. Oh and as for the movie, it was excruciatingly painful to watch. In fact, I couldn't even finish the movie. The plot made no sense... but then I remembered that pornographic film plots are never really deep... Also half the sex positions in the film didn't even make sense. Overall, it all wasn't very sightly. Couldn't get to the conclusion or anything... And I ended up shooting my DVD player. And then I shot my television set just to be sure. Relief came over me... until I realised that I have to now buy a new television set and DVD player. Now I have to go waste more money and my roommate is going emo because he can't watch some stupid cat show. By the way, the movie rating is all wrong. 18 year olds shouldn't be exposing themselves to porn. Even if half the teenage population write smut or something, apparently... Which is inappropriate. Shame on you all. So to summarise this, I disliked it so I killed a perfectly good TV and DVD player. Porn is bad. Go do something more worthwhile like saving up to purchase a fancier brand of cheese." - Vash Zwingli "If you're into this sort of thing, I would highly recommend it for your personal collection. Why? It's got a very hot actor as the teacher, an adorable and barely-legal boy as Rickard, and really steamy sex all the way through. Also it gives you some really great ideas for sex positions later... I've used some of those... Ah la la, that night was amazing...! ... where was I? Ah oui, reviewing. It starts off quite predictably for a porn, teasing you with Kuroshi's body... mm, what I wouldn't make that man do to me... what I wouldn't do to him!... and of course it's an all-boys school, and some of the minor characters are actually really sexy. So of course when you get to see them having their way with Kuroshi's character, it's a good time regardless, and it starts getting kinkier as time goes on. And Kuroshi is so good at turning his audience on. '' ''Then when you get to poor Rickard, having to hear all the boys talking about their 'detentions' with Teacher, forced to fantasize and masturbate because he hasn't had some alone time with Teacher yet, it's quite sad. But we all know we've done the exact same thing as Rickard at one point in our lives (the boys anyway - dreaming about this girl or that, this boy or that, a favorite actor or actress). But seeing his dream sequence shows that Rickard is a lot kinkier than meets the eye - a teen like that dreaming up those fantasies... he's almost as kinky as me! Haha, I think I like him! ''And then the dream sequence. Oh mon Dieu that dream sequence. Setting it in a dungeon was a great touch, it gave it quite a bit of extra kick. Kuroshi looks very, '''very good in leather. I'm surprised Rickard didn't jump him right away, but things have to start somewhere, oui? Anyway, this entire scene is very kinky and really gets you in the mood if you're into that sort of thing. And of course I've already commented on the fantastic sex positions! Be warned though, that position where the receiver is stretched out along the giver's body really only works with a shorter woman or man. Don't fret if you make a mistake though! All you have to do as the giver is lean back and you're in reverse cowgirl. Though if you can manage to pull off the first position, it feels so good. No wonder Kuroshi was screaming in pleasure! Then there's the whole sequence with all those other random men having their way with Teacher. If there's one thing I know about Kuroshi's work, he's really good at sucking cock, and receiving pleasure at the same time. '' The ending, of course, was great - the smirk on Kuroshi's face after Rickard wakes up (with a huge boner, I might add) shows that Rickard is going to have the night of his life. Poor thing deserves it too. : Overall, a great porn movie. It's got just enough plot to keep it interesting while at the same time not detracting from what it was designed to do - turn the audience on. So if you're looking for a fun time by yourself, check it out. And keep those sex positions in mind for later!" ''- Francis Bonnefoy : ''"Kuroshi approached me on the street and threw a copy of this DVD at my forehead. Clearly the man believes I don't have anything better to do than sit around and watch pornographic movies. Frankly, the seven seconds of the movie that I actually watched were so terrible I almost forgot to throw the DVD in the bin." - Arthur Kirkland : "As soon as I saw the cover in the local Wal-Mart it was too expensive for such a DVD I put it back in the crates and went to McD's!" - Alfred F. Jones "Not the greatest, but not the worst. Definitely one of those films that pull you in with a neat cover but disappoints with an overused cliche. Give me 9 1/2 Weeks any day." - Alice Sarasota, submitted through Sharon Rezadi